Evolved Kakuja
by 4fireking
Summary: How do you make your blood turn black? A rinkaku and bikaku makes them dangerous especially with thirteen appendages. Horror awaits for all those who reads this story. (co-author snowyassas1n)
1. Chapter 1

AN: I was asked to write Tokyo ghoul story by someone and decided to do some reading of their fanfiction. Doing so I have had inspiration from IForgotToUsername's Unraveled Bandages. I love that story but I felt that it followed canon a little to religiously. Here is my take on how things would've been different with Eto being raised by her father as well as Kaneki not being a submissive wuss he was twisted into by his mothers ideology. This Kaneki will be shaped by that he did not agree with his aunt taking his moms money and that he wanted to be the best at everything so he could succeed in life and help his mother. He often disagreed with his moms philosophy regarding life. He has not found his own philosophy but he most certainly will not follow 'its better to be hurt than to hurt other's'.

Disclaimer: I don't own Tokyo Ghoul

XXXX

Kaneki Ken lived what he would call a hard life. He at a very young age seen the horror of the world, his aunt would mercilessly take of advantage of his mom's policy of 'Its better to be hurt than to hurt other's'. He disagreed with his mom trying to tell her people were just using her. She smiled a little disappointed that her son didn't agree but accepted it none the less. So in route of this he strived to be the best at everything he did. He was an honor roll student who went to school everyday and even took lessons in martial arts to protect him from the dangers of the world. That was another thing, in his world their were ghouls beings who looked human but could change that facade on a dime.

Kaneki did not hate the ghouls he knew they were just trying to survive in this world. Though this did not mean he didn't prepare himself for the eventuality that he would be targeted and trained extensively in martial art's reaching black belt by 16 years of age. Sadly his mom perished due to stress that she got from trying to support everything on her shoulders. Kaneki swore on her grave that he would come to her the day he found his philosophy. She was buried in a grave in the 20th ward where he lived.

The time he reached 18 he had a scholarship to his school Kamii university and lived on his own. Not wanting his aunt to ever have anything to do with his life he supported himself by performing his hobby he liked since he was young. He was an author and a rather famous one at that. He went by a pen name Haise Sasaki. His rival or at least that's what some people were calling her was a lady named Sen Takatsuki. He assumed she had a pen name like him since she was just as media shy as he was. They were considered rivals because they both wrote horror stories about ghouls and humans alike. Their manner of writing was so similar that sometimes people assumed they were the same person.

When Kaneki started attending Kamii he had brought a lot of attention in himself because of his prodigy like grades. He even had started attracting female attention because the button up shirts with ties he wore did not hide his impressive build thanks to martial arts training. He even had a promised job working for the CCG when he graduated with them offering him an impressive salary to work for them. The female attention though always embarrassed him because he was shy around girls. This was solved by the manner of his best friend Hide. He met Hide when a group of aggressive girls tried getting to Kaneki, Hide showed up and shooed them off in his loud manner and proceeded to say his was Kaneki's best friend.

This only made girls try harder though because Hide was popular and well liked as well. The two became brothers in arms against fangirls. Hide loved the attention and Kaneki liked that they could get the attention off of him.

Today after the school the two decided to head to a coffee shop called anteiku, they had heard it was pretty popular and decided to see what it was about. They did not know that this would change their lives drastically.

XXXX

"All I am saying is that you should indulge some more Kaneki" Hide said.

"And I am saying no, that one girl that I gave my virginity to started shouting how she got me first. Then the 'hunt' as we now call it got worse for us. I just want a relationship not something like that Nishiki guy going around with lots of girls. I mean just today two girls approached me just so they tell their friends they got to me." Kaneki ranted.

"exactly I would be enjoying it." Hide pouted. "Oh well there is only one girl for me and she works here." Hide said walking up to the door of Anteiku. He opened it and shouted "Touka-chan I'm here!".

You could hear a groan come from inside the coffee shop. Touka sighed as that annoying guy came in. She thought he was cute but she was a ghoul and it wouldn't work out. Still she turned around and gave him a smile. She lead him and his rather popular she heard friend to a table. "What will you boy's be having?" Touka asked.

"Coffee with cream please" Kaneki said.

"Cappuccino, made by Touka-chan" Hide said with a bright smile.

After she left Hide spoke up. "You know you could have a lot more girls after you if you just became public Haise Sasaki" Hide said snidely.

"Hide, you know how I feel about public attention I get enough as it is!" Hissed Kaneki after he heard a gasp from a table behind them.

XXXX

Eto was just sitting in her fathers coffee shop working on her next book. She must remain ever diligent her rival Haise might be releasing his next book anytime. She was the one secretly feeding their rivalry loving the drama it caused as it helped her write. She wondered what her life would have been like had her father abandoned her like she thought he would all those years ago. She was happy though she loved her dad. That was why she was here she liked visiting him as often as she could.

She noticed a bell chime and two college students walked in. She immediately ignored the loud one, and focused her attention on the quiet boy. He dressed in a black button up shirt with a white tie and had black slacks on. His hair was black and he had steel gray eyes. She noticed he had the build of a fighter which surprised her as she expected him to be more timid.

When he was at his table talking to his friend, she took note that he even spoke in a timid voice. She decided he was interesting. She had her mind blown though when she heard the boys friend call him Haise. Her rival he was here right in front of her! She could not let this chance to go to meet him, she was even more interested in him now that she had that piece of info on him.

She got up from her table and walked over to them.

XXXX

Kaneki was talking to Hide about why he didn't want to go into public when a pretty green haired girl walked over to them. She just sat down at their table and smiled a cheery grin. "So your the famous Haise Sasaki ehh?" Eto said. Kaneki shot Hide a betrayed look, who just scratched his head sheepishly. Kaneki just sighed and looked at the green haired girl. "Yes how may I help you miss?" He replied hoping for her name.

"The names Sen Takatsuki" She said smiling still. Hide just started laughing, while Kaneki's smile became fixed.

"Figures the one person to hear your pen name is none other than your rival" Hide said laughing.

Kankei had know idea how to react to the fact that this pretty girl is his rival. "Look miss Takatsuki I don't really look into the whole rivalry thing. I am not sure who started it actually." Kankei stated.

"It was me. I used our rivalry as my muse." Eto said cheerfully. "Now that I have met you, I find you very interesting. You mind if I ask some questions and ne ne wouldn't be funny if we signed each others books?" Eto said on a roll. Hide just started laughing harder, they were lucky they were the only three their at the moment.

"Kaneki is actually a big fan of yours, your books are why he started writing in the first place so this must be a dream come true for him." Hide chuckled.

"Hide!" Kaneki said embarrassed.

Eto was shocked to find out she was his inspiration as well. She brought out a copy of his book she had as she liked them. Kaneki seeing her taking out one of his books did the same as he had a copy of hers. Both smiling signed each others books. Hide couldn't be more amused two famous authors use each other as their muses without knowing the other did the same.

Eto seeing that her book signing was about to start reached into her bag and pulled out a card. "Well if you want we can talk more about our books and brainstorm a bit, here my address and my real name is Eto see you around Kaneki." Eto said leaving.

"I seriously envy your luck Kaneki, first you get a date with some girl I have yet to meet and now your invited to the house of your rival who is cute by the way." Hide said almost pouting before Touka brought their drinks to them making him do a complete 180. "Touka-chan Kaneki is being mean you should let me take you on a da-" He couldn't finish as she glared at him as if waiting for him to finish. Hide chuckled nervously and said "Nevermind". It was at that moment that the door bell chimed and Rize walked in in all her glory.

She seen Kaneki and smiled a smile that put Touka on edge knowing she only smiled like then when she was about to eat. She felt saddened but knew their was nothing she could do.

Kaneki spotted her and waved her over. Hide seen her and stared jealously at Kaneki "Seriously you have the devils luck Kaneki. Well don't let me keep you have a good time" Hide said walking off. He did not know that he would regret those words later on.

XXXX

Rize and Kaneki had a good date in his opinion as they went to the book store, seen a movie and went out to eat and now he was walking her home. They had just cut through a come to a constructions site when Rize stopped. "Is something wrong Rize?" Kaneki asked.(He is more confident in this story thanks to the way I built him up). She just chuckled. "Ne Kaneki-kun, I wonder how do you taste?" She asked as her eyes switched to the Kakugan. Kaneki's breath hitched and before he could do anything she was already on him biting him. Kaneki's instincts took over at that moment and he used his training to judo throw her. She crashed into a crane and he took off running. He didn't get very far before he opened his mouth in a silent scream as he looked down he seen a red scaled tentacle impaled upon his stomach. "Ehhh you can fight ne? I just took your build for a person who like to keep in shape. This makes you so much more delectable." Rize said as she held in up in the air with the tentacle. She then smashed him on the ground and stabbed him with all four of her tentacles.

Kaneki knew he was about to die and cursed the fact that even with all of the mrtial arts he only bought enough time to run a little bit. "Ahh are you already dieing on me well I want to enjoy you while your warm so its time to eat." She said manically. Right before blacking out Kaneki spotted something falling towards them as Rize bent down to eat from his puddled like stomach. 'Serves the bitch right to...die….with...me' He blacked out at that.

XXXX

A nurse was bending over a boy with greyish white hair that had black streaks through it. His vitals shown that he was about to wake up. She guessed that meant Dr. Kanou's procedure was a success. Poor boy she thought. He came in looking like a mess. All of sudden a hand shot up and grabbed her the collar of her dress. He had a Kakugan in his left eye and the right eye was the normal color. She gasped a little scared.

"Did the bitch die?" He asked. She assumed he meant Rize.

"Yes miss Rize perished in the accident and you were given her organs to survive." The nurse stated as he let her go.

Kaneki looked down at himself and noticed his stomach that used to look like pudding now was perfectly healed with no scar. He then panicked a bit. He studied ghouls and their biology as it was a requirement for the job he was promised, which if he was right he wouldn't be getting anymore.

"Can I speak with my doctor as I have some questions." Kaneki stated. The nurse nodded and left.

A couple minutes later Dr. Kanou entered the room. Kaneki looked at him with his half and half eyes and asked one question that would change everything for him. "Did you implant me with a Kagune sac as well as the others organs that were replaced by miss Rize." Kaneki calmly asked knowing panic wouldn't help here.

The doctor was shocked he was not expecting the boy he experimented on would have that kind of knowledge on ghouls. He had to tread carefully now. "Yes, it would seem it was a success considering your left eye. While everything seems to be healed I would like you to stay for a week to make sure everything is fine." Kanou said.

Kaneki nodded knowing he was in a dangerous situation if he had a Kakugan. "So what am I a ghoul now?" He asked.

"Not a full ghoul you are half ghoul, a one eyed ghoul as they are called." Kanou said.

"I see. Can you get me something to eat I am starving." Kaneki stated subconciously.

"You know your diet is changed to that as a ghouls right." Kanou said slowly.

"Oh" Kaneki stated lowly.

"Yes I recommend that when you get out you talk to the owner of Anteiku he is a ghoul and offers food from their to feed ghouls." Kanou stated.(I am not sure if Kanou knew about Anteiku but considering everything seemed to perfect of timing to me I am stating him and yoshimura knew each other.).

Kaneki was shocked that the owner of that place was a ghoul. He also did not know what to do about Hide. Kaneki nodded to the doctor who left. As he closed the door Kaneki breathed a sigh of relief. He was so pissed at that man for experimenting on him and he smelled so good that Kankei wanted to tear him apart. He didn't do anything because he knew the CCG would have come after him then. He then felt sleepy and fell alseep.

XXXX

He woke up in a field of white flowers. He was confused until the one of the only persons he now hated more than anything appeared.

"So Kaneki what will you do now. Your just like me." Rize said in her seductive voice.

"I am not like you. I accept that I am a half ghoul now. I will use it to protect whats precious to me. I will use this power I have from you. I will kill any ghoul and eat them who attack my precious people." Kaneki stated. Rize seemed amused by this change. "Starting with you" He said as half of his field of flowers turned blood red as he devoured Rize who just started laughing greatly amused by this turn of events. She wanted to corrupt him sure but she never expected him to accept it so fast.

"Good the Kaneki-kun eat me then and use my power." She stated as he devoured her head.

XXXX

1 week later

The whole week was antagonizing to Kaneki as he just wanted to tear that doctor to shreds. He had used that week to come to terms with himself. The devouring of Rize at the start really helped him and he found out it came with the Knowledge of his powers as if she were his ghoul abilities all of them knew how to use by instinct. While in the hospital he found out how to turn on an off his Kakugan. Though his left eye now had a tint of red in its steel gray.

Once he was out he went into an abandoned alley way and lifted his shirt and activated his Kagune. He noticed it hurt like hell but he held the scream in. He hoped it would stop hurting the more he used it, they were four blood red scaled tentacles that moved as if they were water. He noticed it was a rinkaku. He really loved the fact that he studied up so much on ghouls now. As he knew his antithesis was a bikaku. He retracted them and left for Anteiku hoping they could do something for his hunger.

XXXX

He arrived at the store and walked in, noticing how it was empty except for the person he wanted to speak with. "Excuse me mr. manager can we talk somewhere private?" Kaneki stated.

Yoshimura looked down at the boy and nodded leading him upstairs to a room. Once the door was closed he turned and looked at him. "Now what can I do for you, and you can call me Yoshimura" He asked. So Kaneki told him everything, about the date, and the doctor using him as an experiment and even its results showing him his Kakugan and surprising the old man by activating his Kagune. Kankei noticed he felt better after letting all that out and he also noticed that the Kagune did hurt less this time.

"I see and I am assuming your here for food. I must admit I am a little shocked by how fast you could activate your Kagune afterwards but from what you told me of this mindscape I am guessing the Rize in your head was your ghoul instincts and with you accepting them instead of rejecting it, it helped you gain control of your abilities." Yoshimura explained. Kaneki nodded.

"Well if you pick up a couple of shifts around here I don't mind giving you food, and I will even pay you." Yoshimura said.

"Well money is of no issue to me as I am a pretty famous author, I am actually Haise Sasaki." Kaneki said.

"ohh my daughter is your rival then." Yoshimura said smiling at the thought of his daughter.

"Eto is a ghoul to!?" Kaneki said shocked.

"Well she is more like you in that she is a half ghoul. I had a human wife. It amuses me that the rivals are more alike than they thought" Yoshimura said. He then handed Kaneki a brown package. He also handed him a black canister.

"Here this will tide you over for a while, and the canister will help the cravings just drop them into coffee" Yoshimura said handing it to him.

"Will this let me control my urges enough to still attend the university and would it be okay if I told my best friend Hide I don't think I could hide this from him." Kaneki said.

"As long as you eat regularly, you shouldn't have the urges. So yes you can attend school but I am going to have my daughter help you out in learning to act human. She can help you with other things as well. Only tell your best friend if you think he can handle it. Also I am sorry to say I cannot help you with the doves if he tells as this place is a safe haven for our kind." Yoshimura explained.

Kaneki just nodded, after all he would do the same thing. He then left for home.

XXXX

When he got home he sat on his couch and opened the package. It was a good chuck of human flesh and it smelled delicious. Deciding to get it over with he took off a piece and stuck it into his mouth. He salivated just from the taste as it was divine. He then cut out a big enough piece to satiate his hunger and rewrapped it putting it into the fridge. He sat down and ate afterwards.

He then texted Hide to tell him he was home and that he wanted to talk to him. Hide messaged back that he would be over in an hour. Kaneki was a little nervous as he didn't know how Hide was going to react but he would be truthful with him.

XXXX

Annnd done short chapter but I want to get into thick of things next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter was written by AniLemons. I'm glad she didn't shy away from helping me. I don't see many people reading this chapter after a long hiatus but it was all your support for the chapter before this which was why I kept trying to continue this story.**

XXX

Ken Kaneki nervously tapped his foot on his floor nervously, awaiting the time when his closest friend would come to his door. Kaneki dreaded the moment when he would have to tell Hide that he was no longer a human, but instead, a ghoul. No, not even that, a half-breed, a mix between human and ghoul. Kaneki tried to clear his head of these thought, but no matter what he did, he couldn't stop sweating.

With all of this on his mind, Kaneki jumped back a good five feet when he heard a knock on his door. Kaneki breathed a few times to compose himself. When he was ready he moved forward and turned the door knob. Hide's face was a comforting sight, since he was always smiling around Kaneki and/or always had a joke to crack. Kaneki let his friend inside his home, closing and locking the door.

Hide made himself comfortable on the couch, he ran his fingers through his orange hair. "So, Kaneki, what was it you wanted to talk about?" Kaneki sat down on the sofa across from Hide and tried to say what he needed to, but the words eluded him. He just could not find a way to form a sentence. "I-uh-last night-I-um" He continued to mutter this repeatedly.

"What's wrong buddy? Did your time in the hospital drop your IQ below average?" Hide joked, completely oblivious to the details of why Kaneki was in that hospital. Kaneki snapped at Hide, he had always been self-conscious about his IQ, and Hide should have known better than to insult it. "Hey! That's not funny man!" Kaneki didn't want to get worked up, otherwise, he would risk his left eye turning black with a red iris.

"Whoa man, I'm just messing with you. What happened to Mr. Level Headed Kaneki?" Hide couldn't stop joking. "Hide" Kaneki warned "I mean, seriously, you're short tempered today" Hide continued, unaware of the anger in his friend's voice, "HIDE: Kaneki said once more, a bit more irritated now. "Look out, Sir Hot Head is in the room" Hide would not shut up.

"HIDE! Shut up!" Kaneki yelled at his friend. Hide went silent in utter disbelief. Kaneki was never one to get pissed off so easily, which meant something must have been bothering him. "Oh, sorry, Kaneki, I didn't know you were actually mad" Hide closed his mouth, so he did not further annoy Kaneki. Kaneki was grateful.

"Hide, I have to tell you something, and you have to promise not to tell anyone" Kaneki gave him the most serious face he could, surprising Hide still. "Alright, I won't tell a soul, or may my body be devoured by Ghouls" This statement caused Kaneki to wince. "Yeah, on the topic of Ghouls, I should probably say that… I'm a Ghoul" Hide stared at Kaneki for two minutes straight, before he burst out laughing "Oh, this is a joke! Very funny Kaneki, you almost had me there! Nice one dude!" But Hide soon went quiet again upon seeing that Kaneki had retained his calm and serious composure.

"Well, no, no, no, you can't be a Ghoul, we've been friends for years and never once have I seen you do anything ghoulish" Kaneki sighed and tried to find out how to explain or prove that he wasn't lying. "Hide, I became a Ghoul the night I went out on a date with Rize. Rize was a Ghoul and she tried to eat me, but some pipes from the construction yard fell on top of us. Rize died, but I was still alive, but I was dying, so the doctor took Rize's organs and transferred them into me as replacements for the ones I could no longer use" Hide gave Kaneki the same look he had given the doctor. "Isn't that illegal? Nevermind the legal issues, but how is that even possible for a human to have Ghoul organs inside of them? Wait, does that mean you have to eat human flesh now?" Kaneki nodded, causing Hide to back up in alarm.

"Don't worry, I didn't invite you here to eat you, I just needed to get that off my chest" Kaneki tried for a reassuring smile. Hide put his hand into his pocket and pulled out a small switchblade. Kaneki went wide eyed "Hide, what are you doing?" Hide opened the blade and advanced toward Kaneki "If you're a Ghoul then this blade won't hurt you" Kaneki could see the logic in that, however, his inner instincts told him to get away from his armed friend. Kaneki froze, his body and mind arguing against each other on what to do, but before they could come to a consensus, Kaneki felt something poke him and then heard a sharp snap of metal. Kaneki looked down and saw that Hide had attempted to stab Kaneki in the stomach. The blade, of course, broke and fell to the floor.

This made Kaneki mad "You stabbed me? Me? YOUR BEST FRIEND! How could you do that?" Kaneki's left eye darkened and turned red, Hide backed away. "Kaneki, sorry, I believe you now" Hide backed away from Kaneki while he calmed down. Once the eye went back to normal, Kaneki and Hide further discussed the details of Kaneki's knew abilities and how to use them. Most of Hide's ideas involved picking up girls and such, Kaneki would just roll his eyes whenever he did that.

XXXXX

The next morning, Kaneki arranged to meet with Eto. Since his visit to the hospital got in the way of his plans to meet her already, he had Yoshimura set up a time at the coffee shop for Kaneki to meet his daughter. Kaneki didn't know whether or not Eto already knew he was a half-ghoul like her or if she just thought that Kaneki just had no interest in meeting up with her. Either way, Kaneki was going to find out soon enough.

At the coffee shop, Kaneki sat next to the window. The shop was relatively empty, aside from the regular workers and a few other customers, the place was empty. Kaneki soon regretted his seating choice when a trio of noisy individuals arrived and sat at the table behind Kaneki. Touka walked up to them to take their order. Just as Kaneki thought, they all started cat calling Touka and completely disregarded the other customers. Kaneki could see the murderous glint in Touka's eyes, Kaneki had a feeling she was planning her dinner at that moment.

Kaneki was lost in thought when someone touched his shoulder. Kaneki jumped in surprise, and turned around, ready to fight off whoever it was, but he calmed don when he saw Eto's smiling relaxed into the chair as his rival sat across from him. "Well hello there, and welcome back from the dead" Eto joked. Kaneki didn't know if she was joking about the bags under his eyes from lack of sleep, or if she knew he'd literally come back from the dead. "So…. did your dad tell you-" Kaneki started "That you went on a date with Rize and spent time in the hospital? Yes he told me, he also told me what you have become" Eto cut him off. That answered a few of Kaneki's questions, but the biggest one on his mind was what the odd smell burning his nose was. It wasn't human flesh, he'd already learned and familiarized himself with that one, but the smell that was making Kaneki want to gag was not at all tempting to eat. He turned around and sniffed, he put his hand over his nose and turned back "Ugh, what is that smell?" He asked Eto, who seemed to be just as disgusted.

Behind him, the three course meal Touka was preparing at the table started crying out "Oh god, there's bugs in my food, and his, and his. They're everywhere, gross!" Touka walked over and gagged at both the sight of maggot infested scones and coffee and the smell. When the trio saw her face they all started laughing. "HAHA, we got her good" said douchebag 1, "Yeah, that was a great idea" said douchebag 2, and douchebag 3 just would not stop laughing. Touka looked about ready to eat them in front of the human customers. Kaneki stepped in before she could make douche fillet. Kaneki turned to look at the three, giving the closest one a good shove from behind, "Hey, that isn't-" Kaneki stopped mid sentence as his hand touched the guy's arm. He gasped.

He was suddenly not in his own body anymore. His vision was now from a bird's eye view. Below him was the vast expanses of the wards. This would have been a beautiful sight, were it not for the people he saw. His vision got closer to ground level. He looked to his right and chained to the wall, was a line of grown men, each had chunks taken out of his skin, like ghouls came, took a bite and left. To his left he saw a group of women in skimpy outfits. Next to the group was a school. Inside the school, was a large classroom of middle school and high school girls, the only thing they did was write "I am a worthless human girl and my only reason for existing is to be violated 20 times and give birth to the soldiers of the ghoul army" over and over again. Another classroom was something that resembled Sex Ed and Kaneki read one of the open textbooks. The title of the page read "The Growing Pool" It showed a diagram of a green pool, showing how it cause rapid maturity in ghouls, and was used to age ghouls quickly. The vision of the ghoul dominated world ended then.

Kaneki's eyes opened to see the worried face of Eto above him, she was shaking him awake "Hey, stay with me, stay with me" She then slapped him "Don't just blackout like that you idiot" She was obviously scared to have said something like that. Kaneki sat up and looked around. He was now in a bedroom, by the smell of it, he was above the coffee shop. Touka was standing at the doorway, in her hand she held a small package, similar to the one Yoshimura had given him the night before. "Here, the old man said you'd be hungry when you woke up" Touka handed Kaneki the small parcel. He unwrapped it and confirmed that the food was the same. He ate some, then, he noticed Eto was occasionally glancing at his food. Kaneki gave her the rest. She tried to argue that it was his, but Kaneki forced her to eat. Eto devoured the food. Touka rolled her eyes "Do you always have to eat like that Eto, you are such a pig" Eto snorted, which helped Touka's point "No, I'm a ghoul, there's a difference" Touka pinched Eto's arm, she yelped. The two of them seemed to know each other well enough. Kaneki felt awkward watching them. Touka finally left the room, leaving Kaneki with Eto alone.

"So, where am I? I mean, who's room is this" Kaneki looked around at all the decorations. "Oh, it's mine. I was going to put you in one of the guest rooms, but I felt like since it was an emergency, putting you in the closest room would be better" Kaneki suddenly blushed, he had been laying in a girls bed while she watched him in concern. Kaneki had to ask "Why did you seem so worried about me?"

Eto blushed a bit herself "Nevermind that, I want to know why you just suddenly blacked out" Kaneki suddenly remembered his vision, the human slaves, the ghoul overlords, everything. "Eto, sit down, get comfortable, because I have quite the story to tell you, and it isn't going to be very pleasant" Eto sat down next to him on the bed and Kaneki began retelling his vision in vivid detail.


End file.
